Naruto, Team Nine
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto was not placed on team seven like in the normal story. Naruto was placed on a different team with a person who just moved inside the village. How will he handle. Why does his new teammate have fangs and silver hair? Also can he handle his new genin team or will he fail in the end? Alive Kushina and harem pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's mother didn't die giving birth to him and having Kyuubi ripped out of her that day against the masked man. She did miss her husband dearly even so she was there for her son and she wouldn't let anyone hurt her. She did hate how the village treated her son because he truly was a caring and sweet boy in her eyes.

He also had known that his father was Minato Namikaze. He also did know that he wasn't human because of the secret that his mother had told him. He was something more than a human being that was also the jailor of Kyuubi.

Naruto was fifteen years old and he was going to finally be put on his first genin team because the school had finally ended. Konoha had risen their genin age to fifteen because there was no war going on.

The Third Hokage had felt it was better to have the genin be older and trained better before they started missions. He noticed the report of genin being killed on their first mission growing higher because of lack of training.

The main thing was that he had never taken the class with everyone else because his mother personally trained him in the ways of the sword. She had trained him in all the areas of the shinobi even how to handle women in many ways. Even if he didn't take classes with people he still visited there to see Shiva.

Naruto was wearing a black and crimson shirt with three orange lines coming down his back. His pants are black with lines of orange going around his legs and that was one thing he shared with his mother they both loved the color orange.

Kushina was the one that picked out the clothes and the kind of clothes for him. She did enjoy watching him change outfits in the clothes store and she did also enjoy the things they did in the changing room that day.

She wasn't bothered by what they do together because her clan had done this all the time same with the other clans of shinobi world. It was meant to keep the bloodline clean and pure and that why they refused to marry or date outside the clans.

On his back were two blades one that was a long Katana. The metal of the blade looked like true red once you moved it to the sky and the light shined down on it. It was a gift from his Kushina and he truly loved it.

The handle of the blade were black and sheath was a deep crimson color and it had the sign for flame on it. The other blade was smaller and it was called a wakizashi the blade its self-looked like a normal.

The metal color looked normal unlike his katana. The handle was a deep blue color with a sheath that was a mix of orange and black with the sign for Uzumaki on it. It was a blade passed down from clan members for many years and last person it was given to as his mother.

Naruto had grown up being hated by everyone because they were all fools that thought that he was Kyuubi. He did know all about the Kyuubi because that was one of the first things his mother told him. He asked why he was hated so much and she didn't have the heart to lie to him or hide anything from him.

That was because they couldn't see passed how they lost their loved ones that day. But they can't see the fact that he was just a normal person with Kyuubi inside of him yet he did know that day would never happen.

Naruto sometimes wished that people would not hate him for being the jailer of Kyuubi because it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to blame him for something he couldn't control and he didn't ask to be the jailor of the fox in the first place.

He did know that there are other times where he really doesn't care if people hate him or didn't hate him. Because his father picked him to be the hero of this village so he would keep on carrying this burden around.

Naruto did know that one day he will be seen as a human and not the monster. He did know that this village may not be the ones that will see him as a human. So he hoped that one day he can find people that don't hate him for something he had no power over.

He had total of six people in his life that seen him as a family member and not a demon or a monster. The first was Kakashi who is like a brother to him. He had trained Naruto along with his mother and he learned many things from Kakashi. Kakashi was the only one that found out why Naruto was reading his books and for what reason he did it for.

The next person was Kushina the woman that was his mother and loved him to death. She was also the first person to touch him and to show him how to touch women. Two of them enjoyed each other. Kushina told him she would be there for him till he found a lover to help him of his needs.

He also had somewhat of a crush on Kurenai Yuhi and after he had seen her naked few times. That had caused his crush to grow even stronger for her. He had hoped that she would let him be with her one day.

He could remember her ruby eyes and long black hair in his mind at any time because he truly thought she was a goddess. Her chest was the same size as his mother's chest and her touch was just as gentle and caring to him. The feel of her warm hands on him was something he enjoyed dearly.

The fourth person was Shiva that was around the same age as him and were very close to each other. He did learn much later after meeting her which was that she was Kurenai's little sister which he didn't realize at the moment.

She was like little sister to Naruto yet there was also Akeno who was mother of Kurenai and Shiva. She's like a second mother to Naruto because of how she acted to him. He did wish that she wouldn't act like he was a kid in her eyes because he wasn't a kid in his mind.

The last person was the Third Hokage and he helped Naruto when he needed it and never has let Naruto down once. He did wish that this village would treat Naruto better and he just regretted he couldn't do more for the young boy.

Naruto was in the middle of walking off to the Shinobi School to be put on a team and start his shinobi life. He did know that it was going to be strange to see everyone because he was never in the school at all. He did know few from the times he visited Shiva at the school and he royally hated Sasuke.

Naruto started to think about what everyone told him about shinobi life how it was hard and there was not just one way to deal with the hardship. He learned many people dealt with their problems in their own ways.

Kakashi had his porn and Kurenai had her gardening and drinking with friends. His mother had him to keep her happy not just in the bedroom for that matter. Even if his mother truly was one lustful woman yet she only ever touched him since they started being together in that way.

The two of them would go at it all the time and his mother seem to have almost as much stamina that he did. He learned that his father couldn't fully handle his mother in the bedroom due to lack of stamina. She still stayed faithful to him even if she was in pain from being horny and needed more.

He was hoping that he can work together with his team good but he just hopes Sasuke isn't on his team. He doesn't want to be put on a team where there are fan girls and he can't work well with them no matter what.

When Naruto finally arrived at the shinobi he could notice right away the two fan girls fighting over who would sit with Sasuke again. Naruto still couldn't believe that fan girls like them could become genin and to him only thing fan girls are good for is nothing at all.

That was because they weren't any good at being shinobi and they not good in bed because they don't know anything besides looking at the person that they like. Naruto could see Shiva and walked over to her then looked at her and smiled. He then looked back over at the fan girls as he shook his head in disappointment.

He really couldn't see why everyone loved Sasuke he was just an asshole but that was just what he thought. Sasuke thought he better than everyone else just because of his clan the same clan that wanted power over everything. He was a cold person who needed to realize that he wasn't better then everyone around him just because he was an Uchiha.

"How are you doing Shiva-chan?" He asked her as he sat down beside her.

"I'm good Naruto-onii but I can't wait to find out what team I'm going be put on." She told him.

She smiled to Naruto because she just loved being around her onii that is because he helped her out a lot and was always there for her. She also wished he would stop staring at her big sister all the time because it wasn't fair to her.

One thing she doesn't like was how he always tries helping her when boys hit on her. She can take care of herself and she wished that her big brother would let her handle things herself.

Even so she did understand that he was just trying to keep her safe so she doesn't really mind but sometimes she does mind him doing it. The times she minds it is when she wanted to be hit on and he had stopped it which caused her to really dislike it.

"That's good but then you have to wonder about people on your team if they're boys they may just try to ask you out again." He teased her.

He just smirked over to her that is because she is someone that got asked out a lot because of the way she looks. She had the bad luck of looking just like her sister which was the ice queen of the village.

She had long black hair like her sister yet at the same time it wasn't the same. Shiva's hair was straight and ended little bit above her butt and she had a beautiful face with her red deep color eyes. Another thing was that she had a great chest for her age. That was what most men looked at and that was what truly made him mad because she not just beautiful but skillful.

Naruto can tell that she looked a lot like Kurenai not just in looks but how she battles as well. She was great when it came to Genjutsu just like her sister. Then again Kurenai did train her little sister to be great just like her.

"Then I'll have to kick their butts." She proudly told him.

When Naruto heard her say that back to him she had a smile on her face. Naruto was also smiling to because she can act so innocent sometimes. She was always like that when the two of them play together but it sucked when she acts innocent and he was one that got yelled out.

"If you don't then I will Shiva-chan." He countered back.

She just kept her smile as she looked back to him because she really was happy that he is there for her. Naruto smiled again back to her yet that smile ended when Sasuke walked over to the two them. He did know that Sasuke was going to do something to make him have to hurt him badly for.

"What do you want?" Sasuke heard Naruto asked him that in a deep and cold tone of voice that would make chills simply go down your back.

"I not here for you loser and that is because I'm here to ask Shiva out on a." He never had a chance to get finish talking.

That because Naruto had his blade to his neck and was looking at him with a cold deadly stare aimed at the Uchiha. How he would just love to cut that neck off his body but that would be breaking the laws that he fallowed.

Everyone had known that Naruto hated Sasuke because he always believed he's better than everyone even if he wasn't. Naruto was livid that he could think that he can walk up to his sister and ask her that just like that. No one can do that to his little sister and he will never let someone like Sasuke come close to her.

"You'll never ask out my sister, do you understand that teme or do I have to hurt you? I swear no one in this village can stop me from hurting you." Naruto warned him.

Sasuke looked at him as he says that but he was shocked because of how cold his tone of voice is now. He knows that he's playing a game that he's now going to get hurt because of.

"Naruto-onii, will you just stop all of this please. As for you Sasuke I will not date you and I never will." Hearing her say that caused him to grow pissed off.

That was because that someone thought that they can could down one of the two last Uchiha. No his ego was so big that he still thought everyone in the world would want him in a blink of an eye. He simply doesn't realize that not everyone shares that ego and only his little fan girls want him.

"That's too bad because you just lost out on a lot of fun nights." Once he gets done speaking he gained a very nice parted gift.

That gift was a fist from Naruto to the face which sent him flying backwards onto his back in pain. Naruto was standing over him with his fists getting ready to hit again if he had dared to stand back up.

"Never talk that way to her and if you do I swear I'll make should you can never have kids or fun. You may be an Uchiha but that doesn't give you the right to act like that. Your nothing but shit do you hear me Sasuke because this is the last time this is going to happen." Naruto gave his last warning

Naruto looked away then back at Sasuke with the eyes filled with cold and hate. How he really hated this person because of how he acted and how he lived his life. He hated people that though they were above everyone else.

"I swear I'm going kill you first before you ever try that again!" Naruto yelled to him with a deadly ice cold tone of voice that would even make Kami herself shut up and go away.

Moka who was the new student was shocked that someone had that kind of anger inside of them like that. Naruto was not pissed no he was even pasted livid. He had resented the day Sasuke was born right now but that something that only a few people could make Naruto act like this.

Naruto was someone who was caring only when you try something like this to the people that he cared about. Then he would show no mercy or kindness at all. He will keep his family safe from everyone even if it means he had to be a shinobi and kill the ones that try to hurt his family.

"Stop your fighting and sit down Sasuke Uchiha." They heard a man order them.

Iruka who was the teacher of the class was the one to order them to sit down. Once he said that both of them sat down in their sits. Even so Naruto was still pissed off and everyone can tell that it wasn't wise to bother him.

"I'm going say the teams but before I do I'm going to say the rookie of the year and that person is Naruto Namikaze." Iruka stated to the class.

That pissed off Sasuke to no end that he lost to Naruto who he thinks was just a dope. Iruka then gave him a piece of paper that has words rookie of the year on it. Naruto really didn't care about that because all it is a piece of paper which he doesn't care if he was known as the best or the worst.

"Good job Naruto-onii." He heard Shiva say over to him.

He smiled as she hugged him. He wouldn't say it out loud but he was glad when she was that close to him. She felt so warm to the touch when she hugged him or sat down next to him.

"Team seven Sasuke. Sakura, Sai and your sensei is Hatake Kakashi which he is in room 214." They start to walk to the room that there are told to go.

"Team eight Hinata, Shino, Kiba and your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi and she is in room 200." They do the same thing as team seven did.

Naruto had watched both teams go and started to wonder which team he would be put on. He was glad at least one fan girl was gone and Hinata wasn't on his team. He had nothing against Hinata beside the fact that she stalked him and had tried to use her bloodline to see him naked man times.

"Team 9 Naruto Namikaze, Shiva Yuhi, Moka Akashiya and your sensei is Akasha Bloodriver and she's on the roof waiting for you to show up." Once he said that they walked up to the roof to meet their sensei.

While they were walking Naruto started look over at his new teammate. His eyes stared at Moka because she was a girl who just joined this village and this was first time he met her. He did have to say she looked like one goddess out of some kind of story.

She had long silver hair that had gone all the way down to her nice rounded ass which was great in his eyes. Only down side to that was his eyes kept going down to her ass a lot of the time while walking with her. When he could get his eyes off her ass he then looked up at her. He could notice that she had red eyes that are silt in the middle that looked hot and her lovely lips are what really caught his eyes.

She also had a very nice body and a really huge chest that most women would kill for and he was wondering if Moka looked this good then how does their sensei looked?

He also realized that Moka was older than him and Shiva but that just caused him to wonder more about this woman in front of him. She was around the age of seventeen or eighteen and there were fifteen but Naruto did like older women.

* * *

What could Naruto be/

No he's not a vampire.

Yes, Moka will be in the pairing.

How did Kushina get Kakashi to keep his mouth shut about what she does with her son?


	2. Chapter 2

WindyCitySlayer1 – Then more you will have.

Kat1017 – Poor Kakashi and no Naruto's not an Incubus that been done too many times.

UnsanMusho – Will there be Konoha woman with Naruto? Yes, Kurenai already said to be in the pairing later.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and thank you again for all the feedback.

* * *

Once they finally made it up to the roof of the school they could see there was a woman waiting for them. She had simply looked to be in her early thirty and she had long pink hair. Normally Naruto disliked pink hair even so with this woman it looked very good on her. Not to forget the fact her long pink hair stopped right above her very nice rounded rear.

She had one great body like Moka yet her body was a lot better and her chest was a lot bigger than Moka. She also had red silt eyes just like Moka that made him keep on staring at her.

He started to think on where they could be from and why their eyes had slit in them like that. He did know the Inuzuka clan had these same slit eyes yet not ruby red eyes like the two of them.

After that Naruto had wondered if the two women in front of him are goddess. That was because Naruto couldn't stop himself from looking at both Moka and Akasha causing both of them to look at him.

Akasha started to look over at Moka and wondered if this team will be ok once they find out the truth. The truth was the reason they had to keep leaving their home after home because no one seemed to accept them for what they were.

"Hello you three and how is my daughter doing? I hope that she has been getting along with everyone in class." She asked the two of them.

Akasha had hoped that her daughter was getting along with the people in the shinobi school. That was simply because she did worry a lot about her daughter. She did know being what she was had put a lot of hardship on her life.

It had caused both Naruto and Shiva to become shocked that she was really Moka's own mother. Naruto couldn't believe that she was Moka mother it must be some kind of joke she was saying.

That was because she looked like she could simply be Moka older sister not her mother like that. He looked back at Moka then back at Akasha even if he did see that they do share a lot of the same looks he still believed they were sisters.

"You're her mother? There's no way because you're too young to be her mother maybe her sister." When she heard Naruto said that caused her to smile over to him

Naruto was wondering why she was doing that. He was just simply being honest with what he thought and he didn't realize she would smile because of it. His eyes did enjoy seeing her smile.

She had smiled because she had liked being called younger then what age she really was and he had no idea. She did hope that he would stay on the team after he found out what they going to tell him and Shiva.

"Thanks for thinking that but I really am her mother." Naruto heard her say that with a little blush showing on her face.

He was glad that he could make her blush a little bit but he wanted to see her blush a lot more. Something about older women and blushing made him simply want to see it more often.

"Before we tell each other about ourselves, Moka and I have something to tell you. We are what you call vampires and we are not humans which mean if you don't want to be on the team we understand." Akasha had admitted to them.

Moka nervously look at the two of her teammates because she wondered if it be like all the other times. That they will freak out or hate her for what she was born and for something she shouldn't control.

Naruto just smirked once she got done talking because he was glad to hear that. They just looked at him because they didn't know why he was smirking at them. They started to wonder what he was even thinking.

To Naruto this would be heaven because everyone doesn't see him as a human. Only a few people think have thought of him as a human. He was thankful for them but he wondered what he would be like to be on a monster team.

"Why would I leave this team? If you live in this village for a while, then you would know that my father sealed a nine tail demon fox in me named Kyuubi. That everyone hates me so being on team that had people who aren't humans that does sound like a lot of fun" Naruto told them out right.

Both of them smiled because they were glad that he was not leaving because of them being vampires. It was the first time they have met someone that didn't hate them or want to run away from them once they found out they were vampires.

"If Naruto-onii staying then I'm too because I'm not letting Naruto-onii be by himself like that. That's only because he may get himself in jail or something without me here to keep him safe." She teased him.

Naruto frowned at what she said about him. It was all true but still he didn't want people knowing that. The last thing he wanted was people to know that he had an easy time to find himself in huge trouble.

"You think I would end up in jail? That truly hurts that you would think that way of me because I'm a sweet person." He asked as he was acting hurt by what his little sister had just said about him.

"Yea and that because if someone pisses you off you just beat the shit out of them, but that only if the person that piss you off is a boy. Because if it was a girl you just walk away but I never understand why." She replied back to him with a smirk on her cutie face trying to act innocent again.

"You know me to well. Sometimes you know me too well.' He countered back.

When she heard her big brother told her that she just smiled because she did know him to well. Sometimes she wishes that he would be smarter and that he didn't always keep getting into trouble.

"Let's get to know each other and I'll go first to show you how. My name is Akasha Bloodriver and my likes are my daughter and my team so far. I also really enjoy the most is blood yet I don't drink it unless someone told me I can drink from them then I would." She took a breath before continuing.

"My dislikes are perverts and people that hate vampires. Now my hobbies are gardening and cooking. My dream is to be a wife again but I don't know if that going to happen any time soon." She finished then pointed to Moka.

"My name is Moka Akashiya also I'm seventeen and my likes are being strong and fighting. Also just like my mother I like blood but I don't drink it and only will if someone says I can." She stopped then looked at Naruto.

"My dislikes are perverts and people that hate vampires but my hobbies are getting stronger and maybe getting a boyfriend. And my dream is to be a stronger woman and have a family one day." When Moka got done talking her mother pointed to Naruto.

"Let me ask you two something first. It's something that I'm been thinking about for a bit since meeting you." Naruto said to them.

He had said that to them because he just had a good idea to get close to them. He just hoped that this little plan of his worked for him because he really wanted to get close to the two women in front of him.

"What is it?" She asked him in a friendly tone of voice.

She was wondering just what he wanted to tell them. She could see that he was looking at both of them. That alone had made her she hoped that he wasn't going try something perverted to them.

"You said if someone said you can drink their drink you will be happy right?" He had calmly asked her.

Naruto was then looking right at her and he wondered if this was a good idea. That was because this may turn out bad for him if he doesn't play his cards right. He just told him it was worth the risk.

"Yea and where you're going with this?" She asked back.

She was wondering and finally thought that she had known where this was going and smiled about it. If he was going say the thing she was hoping he was going to say then she would be happy. She also had known that her little daughter would be happy to finally have her first time at doing this.

"How about you two drink my then?" He offered t them.

Both vampires had a blush on their faces because he had truly asked them that. Akasha was happy that someone had asked her that and that she was right. She was also happy that he truly accepted them for who they were and not reject them for being vampires.

Moka had the deeper blush of the two. That was because this was going be the first time that she was asked to drink someone blood. Naruto on the other hand was smirking because he just loved to see both of them blush like this.

'Really you don't mind if we do?" Akasha asked him in a happy voice.

The tone of voice had caused Naruto to smile because he couldn't turn down someone that sounded so happy about this. Other part of him was happy that he had played his cards right and he was getting closer to them.

"Why would I mind two beautiful women doing that to me and if you want you can have some now." He told them.

This had closed the both of them to make their blush become darker and more easy to see on their faces. They started to look at each other in order to see if they should or shouldn't even they nodded to each other.

"If you don't mind then I'll be happy to Naru-kun now stay where you are and don't move." Akasha said to him.

Then she moved over and bit his neck then Moka did the same on the other side of his neck. Naruto started to look down and he could see both of their chests nicely because both of them are wearing a normal t-shirt. That normally showed a little but at his point of view he could see a lot.

Both of them stop feeding on him and looked at him only Akasha noticed where his eyes were when they were drinking from him. She wondered what kind of thoughts he was having when he was staring down their shirts

"Thank you and but take this as my way of telling you thank you for the blood." Akasha kissed his lips.

Naruto on the other hand moved too deeper in which caused Akasha just moved her hands on his chest and moved him back. When the kiss ended he could see Akasha with a smirk on her face yet he wished that she would have let him deepen the kiss.

"You're welcome Akasha-hime and you can have it anytime you want if you promise to thank me again like that." Naruto told her with a blush on his face.

That caused both vampires to giggle at it. Because it was finally their turn to make him blush for all the times he had made them blush. Shiva on the other hand just rolled her eyes the whole time it was going on.

"Your blood tastes good but now it's time to get to know you and no trying to get out of it." Moka stated to him in a teasing way.

He moved his finger slowly over to her soft lips and she licked it. How Naruto wanted to get to know Moka better while his eyes go to her tongue. That tongue that moved around his finger before he moved his finger away.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze and my likes are pretty women." Naruto looked at all three of them causing them to blush a few shades of red.

"I also like sword fighting and training most of the day also my family but also the people that I think of as my family. My dislike would be people who backstab their teammates and friends also family. And my hobbies are training and fighting but also cooking and don't ask me why. My dream is to be the greatness sword fighter and the next Hokage." When he gets done he looked at them then poked at his little sister Shiva.

"My name is Shiva Yuhi and my likes are my family and my brother who is over safely when it comes to things about me. Like when people ask me out on a date. And if they try grabbing me he comes close cutting their arms off or their dicks." She sent look at Naruto

"He really needs to know to let me hand things myself but that why I like him is that right Naruto-onii and my dislike are perverts and mean people and my hobbies are genjutsu and cooking." She then grinned at Naruto.

"Which I forced Naruto to learn and he then liked it. Lately my dream is to be a great wife but also become a great genjutsu mistress like my sister." When she gets done Naruto playfully hit her on the head.

He did that because she had told them why he liked cooking and he didn't want them to know. It wasn't something he wanted people to know about him because he didn't like them knowing that.

"What was that for?" She asked him.

She did her cute pout as she looking at him. She knows that her pouting doesn't bother Naruto at all. He was one of the only ones that can't fall for her cute pouting.

"I said don't let them know why I like cooking but you told them just now why I liked to cook." He stated to her in a playfully way yet Shiva just rolled her eyes at him.

"It's ok Naru-kun we know and don't mind if you do." Moka said teasing him in a playfully way.

That was the one mistake that Moka had made that day. Naruto just looked over at her while he started to come up with a plan. It was a plan that would help him find a way to get her back for the playfulness.

"Meet at training ground nine tomorrow at seven in the morning and don't be late." She told them in a sensei tone of voice.

"Ok but first take this." Naruto said back to them.

He moved over to kiss both Moka and Akasha on the lips then disappeared in a wave of flames leaving both of them blushing. They looked at each other before they looked at Shiva.

"Look like he taking a liking to you." Shiva said to them which both stared hard at her.

"Mhm he did have good tasty blood." Moka said and her mother nodded to her.

Naruto was nearing his home even so his mind was elsewhere. " _Father you gave your life up to seal away the Kyuubi yet you never realized the cost. The cost wasn't just your life or me living with a demon in me. The cost was me being cursed and a cursed that turned me into something not human anymore."_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he got to the front door of his home. He took the key out and opened the door before he walked inside. That was when he noticed something that caused his jaw to fall out of his mouth.

In front of him laying down on the couch was his mother in what something that turned him on big time. She was wearing what seemed to be a red silk see-through babydoll and black paced thong underneath it. She didn't have any bra on which let him see her nipples thanks to it being see-through.

"You are finally home and I was waiting on day like this. You know it's cold wearing something like this for you." She teased him with a smirk on her face.

It was true that she got changed into this in order to surprise her son and she could tell it worked big time. She did love doing lewd things when it had come to her son and she enjoyed seeing how he reacted to them.

Naruto just moved over to the couch to kiss her before his hands played with her breasts softly at first. "Then I guess I should help you warm up then? I think I'll start with your huge great tits." He asked her with a grin.

"First time me your day and how your team meeting went." She moved him so he was sitting on the couch before she sat down on his lap.

"It went good and my team sensei is a vampire along with her daughter. "He told her then she noticed the bite marks.

"So you let them drink your blood and I bet that turned you on a lot. I can't believe my son such a pervert yet that not your fault. After all, because of that little curse you got tons of lust in you." Kushina teased him once more.

"You enjoy this too much do you know that Kush-hime?" He asked back.

His hands moved to her great ass before he grabbed it hard. He let go before he did it once more before his hands moved up her front to her breasts. He stated to play with them once more earning a moan from her soft lips.

"Yes I do and its time I reward you for becoming a genin. I just know how to thank you as well." She kissed his lips and started to rub him between his legs.

"I think you are the perverted one and I going make you beg for more tonight." Naruto told her before he moved his mouth down on hers.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and will keep on enjoying the next ones as well.

What could this curse be that turned Naruto from human too unknown?

How will he control that new found lust while he's on missions away from Kushina?


End file.
